Tetrahydrofuran (THF) is polymerized to poly(tetramethylene ether)glycol which is useful in the preparation of Spandex fibers; polyurethane resins which are useful in elastomeric parts; and thermoplastic elastomers which are useful for molding various mechanical parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,346 describes a process for polymerizing cyclic ethers, including tetrahydrofurans, to linear polyethers by contacting the cyclic ethers with a metal catalyst and accelerator at elevated temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,562 describes a method for the production of polyether glycol by polymerizing tetrahydrofuran.
The present invention provides an improved process for the production of poly(tetramethylene)glycol in the presence of at least one ionic liquid.